Fire, Water, Earth and Air
by XueHua
Summary: Sakura is a student at an Academy for Magic. A commoner in the midst of highborn nobles. Befriended by Tomoyo, getting hot and bothered by a certain someone, getting chased by an unknown someone with a killer intent, how is Sakura supposed to get on with
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. Although I dream about it though.

"_Oh look, there goes the **Girl**."_

A breath of wind caressed Sakura cheeks, bringing yet another conversation to her ears.

"—_would have thought that by now, she would have gotten rid of her lice and fleas and God knows what else. OooOhh, you can just see those fleas hopping about in her clothes and hair crawling with lice. Better not get near her least they crawl onto you. Such lowlife shouldn't be allowed into this prestigious academy like ours, and associate with the likes of us. Humph."_

Sakura flushed deep with anger at the malicious giggle after the conversation. Her trot through the courtyard slowed down to a walk.

Both sides of the cobblestone walkway were full of towering trees that Sakura did not recognize. Their branches were dotted with bright orange buds that threatened to bloom. Passing breezes made the branches sway lightly, leaves rustling and depositing buds and leaves down onto the passing students as they made their way to the Academy gates.

Some of them were still half asleep while pairs, groups, strolled their way to the Academy. The metal gold and crimson gates to the Academy opened to admit the students. The gate had intricate designs. The metal were melted into thin strips and then twisted to form the signs for magic and the four mythical elements.

They were called mythical elements as these element: Fire, Water, Earth and Air had for centauries, not been born in anyone. As with the sequence, it was recorded that Fire was the easiest element to have and that Water was the nest easiest. Earth was next and Air was the last.

In fact, not many people with the power of Air survived past the age of ten as disasters, both man and natural ones, would always occur around the person. Also the power of Air, if not controlled properly, would burst out and kill the person and those surrounding him or her. Even if it was controlled properly, it was known that the power might burst out for no apparent reasons

Hence, the power of Air is infamously known for its unpredictability and dangerous.

The type of magic that people these days had were magic that could elevate items, make cold fire etcetera. It all depends on the amount of magic a person has. Some specialties are the healing of people or animals, cooking and others. The common name for magic was called the Gift.

Another conversation was brought to her notice by a breeze.

"What is the failure still doing in the Academy! After not showing any signs of magic and failing to do all those simple spells, it is a wonder that she is still here. She should be kicked out immediately. The Academy sure is getting very lax. My—"

Clenching her fists tightly she hugged her books tightly to her chest, trying to ignore the teasing, and cruel words that haunts her every waking hour.

Blast these highborn nobles! Whenever they are bored, they look for someone to spread rumors or play nasty jokes on. And who else do they look for? Me! And just because I am a commoner, and an orphan to boot. I should have known that life wasn't going to get better here.

Oh yes, I did know.

After getting hostile looks from everyone and getting nasty jokes played on me, I realized soon enough that I was not welcomed.

I just deluded myself from the truth.

_I was a fool for even thinking that my life will get better if I came to this magic academy. Thinking that there was hope for my future, and my past could be forgotten for a moment._

_I was wrong._

_Here, I am tormented daily, bombarded by rumors and scathing insults and everywhere I turn, these rich kids are all out to spite me, spite my past, my loss, my status, and make me ashamed of what I am._

_But who cares what they think?_

_They are just fluff headed highborn people who think that everyone serves them just because they have blue blood in them._

Sakura gritted her teeth and ploughed on to the rest of her classes.

I am going to show these people, that I am not as malleable as they think I am.

They are not going to break my spirit.

………………………………………

Two weeks ago… 

"Sakura! Where are you!" a high pitch, ear-piercing voice screamed. "Why aren't you doing the dishes? The Mage is coming soon! We will need all the dishes done by then!"

Sakura winced. For such a fat woman, you would have thought that her voice would be loud and booming.

But no, her voice was just the opposite. Lady Harashi's voice, the overseer, when used for screaming, is so piercing that it was known to have shattered glass. But even if that was just a rumor, her voice did make people's ears hurt, and one simply couldn't help but compare it to the screeching of ten-inch long nails on a blackboard.

As far as she was concerned, they certainly sound the same to her ears. Sakura gave a deep sigh and dragged her feet to the kitchen sink.

She hated washing dishes, firstly, it was a tiresome job, having to bend your back over and scrub.

Secondly, the detergent used, though absolutely useful and efficient in removing grease stains, was of such low quality, it practically scoured off the first layer of the skin on her hands.

Thirdly, if you were doing washing up, you would probably be the last to eat.

And lastly, the water ran down your arms to pool onto the floor making it wet, slippery and putting the washer, namely her, in more risk of slipping on the floor.

Oh well, if I don't do it, I'll have to go without supper. Might as well get it over and done with.

……………………………

"Welcome to our humble orphanage Elder Mage Syusuke, please come in." Lady Danoi greeted in that sly and nasal voice of hers. Sakura mock shuddered and hid her grimace as she bowed.

Every time a Mage came to the orphanage to check for gifted children, Lady Danoi would order a feast to be prepared for him.

And that meant that all the orphans would just get bread and water for all three meals. Table scraps if you groveled and begged the cook. All the orphans that the Mage identified would go to a special place in the orphanage and learn how to do simple everyday spells.

There is this magic academy but Lady Danoi doesn't send them there as it is too expensive and anyway, these children have hardly but a drop of power in them. Also, only the sons and daughters of nobles get to go to that school. Sakura had never heard of any commoner passing all the tests and enrolling into the school. She suspected that even if they did pass the tests, they would not have enough money to pay for the school fees.

It is said that the amount of school fees accumulated after 10 years, the average study years to become a Mage, was enough to built a mansion. How many commoners had that type of money? It would take several life times to earn that much.

When the children with the drop of power have reached a certain age, they will be hired as servants to the various friends and relatives of Lady Danoi and Lady Harashi.

She waited impatiently for the Mage to walk in so that she could go back to finish her chores.

'No, not this kid, not an ounce of magic in his blood.' the mage muttered to himself, as he passed by Tamaki, Lady Harashi's pet, standing right at the front of the line…as usual. She couldn't help but grin, as she sneaked a peak at Tamaki's crestfallen face, 'serves that tattle-tale right for telling on me, when I threatened Mary and blackmailed her into doing my chores.'

She was still, mentally chuckling to herself when a pair of large pair of sandaled feet stopped abruptly in front of her.

"Look up girl." His voice was strong and Sakura immediately got a wave of emotions that she couldn't place. She felt nauseous and giddy all of the sudden. She swayed at the slight breeze, knees threatening to fold any moment.

"Sakura! Do what he says!" hissed Lady Danoi when she did not immediately did what the Mage said. Her words immediately shook her out of her current state, jolting her to attention. And Sakura felt her heart sink to the pit of her stomach.

Now whatever the Mage did not find acceptable, she was going to get the blame. Just like always, life wasn't fair, life never was, why did fate deal others a better stack of cards than they dealt her?

Wasn't enough that she did not know her parents, abandoned with nothing more than a piece of cloth wrap around her. Because of that, everyone thought that she was the unwanted and unfortunate child of a whore.

Ever since she was young, strange things happened. A boy that had bullied her when she was five almost drowned. When spring came and the ice melted which causes the river to swell and flood the village, the orphanage would be the only one not affected.

Strange events still continued to happen.

But as Sakura got older, they became less frequent. And when she reached the age of 10, they stopped altogether.

As she reluctantly raised her head, she knew with dead certainty that the moment she locked eyes with the Mage, her life would change drastically. But in those ten seconds that he had looked at her, Sakura felt like he had used a fine-toothed comb and gone through every inch of her soul. A cloud of stuffiness seemed to cloak over her, making it had to breathe.

As she stared at the Mage, she saw from the corner of her eyes that beads of perspiration had formed on his forehead and were threatening to slide down to his chin. The moment he broke eye contact with her she felt lighter and had the becomings of a headache.

As it is, she was the only child he had made eye contact with.

……………………………

"Sakura, please come into my writing room." Lady Danoi's unpleasant voice sounded across the room. Was it just her or did Lady Danoi's voice sounded displeased? And how was it that in all her ten years in the orphanage that only now did she start to feel other people emotions?

She straightened her back and added life to her steps as she neared Lady Danoi's room.

"Sakura, Elder Mage Syusuke wants to sponsor you to the Magic Academy. Do you accept?"

Her voice was laced with displeasure and eyes promising that she would make her life as miserable as possible should Sakura accept the Mage's proposal.

Sakura's mind whirled with all the possibilities that she would have if she went to the Magic Academy. Finally, she would have three meals a day instead of two or one. No more chores. And no more Lady Danoi and Lady Harashi hiding at every corner waiting for her to make a mistake so they could have an excuse to punish her.

_Only a fool would decline this amazing offer._

" Yes Lady Danoi, I would like to accept the Mage's kind offer." Sakura said, while trying not to smile, but failing miserably.

……………………………

Back at the Academy… 

As Sakura made her way to an empty seat at the back, twitters from the other students followed her every step. She ignored them and kept her expression impressive, a skill practiced to perfection.

The class had a homely feeling to it, quite the opposite to what Sakura had expected. The tables were made of teakwood, spelled to prevent vandalism and dirt. Tall rectangular windows allowed the sunlight to shine into the classroom. Cherry coloured draperies and tassels made of real gold strings were used. Magic was used to direct air currents into the classroom to keep it cool. The chairs were cushioned and covered with velvet. The floor was also carpeted as was the hallways.

However, before she could seat down, she noticed a raven-haired girl approaching. Curious, Sakura turned to face her and a pair of amethyst eyes immediately held her gaze.

_What does this girl wants? Is she here to taunt me? But her eyes, they are so reassuring……wait she could be putting a spell on me. I must break eye contact from her…_

Sakura willed herself to break eye contact and watched out of the corner of her eyes to see if there was any change in her expression. If this girl had put a spell on her and she had broke free of it then this girl would get a backlash…or this was what she had gatherfrom listening to the others secretly.

She relaxed a bit when the girl's expression did not change one bit and waited for the girl to reach her and say something nasty. She gave a start when the girl introduced herself, " Hello, you are the new girl right? I would like to introduce myself. I am Daijouji Tomoyo. How are you?"

Tomoyo extended her hand to shake and her expression had change to one of all pleasantness but Sakura could not be too sure. There was still a faint chance that the students had put away their differences and gang up to humiliate her.

Sakura frowned at her hand.

_Is this girl for real?_

She stared at her gave her a look over. Tomoyo had shadowed black hair and it wasn't as glossy as the rest of the nobles were. Her complexion was smooth and pale.

"It's okay if you do not want to shake. I mean, I would be suspicious too if someone I didn't know suddenly come up with all smiles when all the other students were nasty." Tomoyo smiled and sat herself down at the table besides hers and started putting away her books.

"Before you came, I was the butt of their jokes. Now I guess it's your turn huh." Sakura couldn't help but stare at this peculiar girl.

_Is this girl really for real?_

Hope started filling her heart, maybe now I can finally have a friend. But it died immediately when she saw a few highborn girls approaching them and they were wearing decidedly angry expressions. Tomoyo also noticed them the same moment Sakura did and said,

"Don't worry. You just seat down and be comfortable. I will deal with them. This teasing of you got to stop now." Was all that she said to her before she stood up and faced them.

"What is all this. Daijouji, why are you with **her**? The likes of us should not mix with the likes ofthem. Just because you are friends with **them **does not give you the right to do whatever you want. Now, what do you have to say for yourself?" demanded the leader of the group.

"Haha." Replied Tomoyo with a sarcastic laugh.

"Now isn't it ironic. The last time anyone talked to me you had said that I was on the same level as the commoners as it is _suspected _that I am of commoner blood and that you people must not mix with me. And now you are telling me that I am a noble. Aren't you contradicting yourself _Lady_ Karin?" drawled Tomoyo who was definitely enjoying herself taking Lady Karin down a few pegs.

"And I bet that the disciplinary master would be oh so surprise to find out what goes on behind your doors." Lady Karin's reaction to this was indeed satisfying. She became very uncomfortable and had difficulty finding an answer to that and her supporters were slowly but surely backing away.

Emotions battled in her as astonishment, shock and last of all anger flitted across her face.

She gave a smoldering glare at Tomoyo and hissed, "I will not forget this. You will pay and you will pay dearly for it." She then turned away in a huff and marched of with her friends in tow.

"Now, she will not bother you for quite sometime." Said Tomoyo. Sakura couldn't help but ask, "Why did you do this?"

Tomoyo thought for a while before answering, "Well, I had long since wanted to get back at Karin and I wanted to help you as I know how hurtful their remarks and pranks can be."

There was a short pause before she said, "And I also wanted to be your friend."

……………………………

Ever since then, Tomoyo accompanied her everywhere and a couple of days later she said, "I would like you to meet a close friend of mine. Do you want to meet him? Please Sakura-chan! He is really nice and he helped me out before when I was in trouble."

"Well, if you say so." Said Sakura doubtfully as she followed Tomoyo through the winding corridors of the Academy. The corridors were decorated with paintings and exquisite tapestries. Rich colours like gold and crimson were mostly used with balls of magical flames that lit the path. Wide windows let in the bright sunlight.

The magical flames were cold to touch and they hung in mid air. Accomplished mages has magical flames that follow them, lighting the path for them. One could also buy magical flames but those do not last long and they cost a large sum.

"Hurry up Sakura-chan! Why are you so slow?" cried Tomoyo. She reached out and grabbed hold of Sakura's hand and began running. "Tomoyo! Not so fast! Why are you always in such a hurry? We still have and hour or so before the next class starts so there is no need to hurry."

Tomoyo shouted over her shoulder, "Oh no! It is not me who is always in a rush, it is you! I am rushing as Eriol's class starts in fifteen minutes. He has advanced lessons as he has great magical potential. I was thinking if he could help you out in your magic lessons too."

"Ah! Here we are!"

"Finally! I was thinking we would never ever stop!" Sakura placed her palms on her knees and panted. "Anyway, where are we? I have never been here before. And what are these markings on the door suppose to mean?" asked Sakura curiously.

"This is where the students with potential magical abilities are housed. The board of directors of the school decided that they could not be housed in the same place as us as they thought that we would be a bad influence on them. And what markings are you talking about? There are no such things on the door." replied Tomoyo who had cocked her head to one side.

"Huh! But they are right over—Hey! Where have they gone? They were there just a moment ago. "

_Those markings, they were just there a moment ago but now they have disappeared._

"Are you alright Sakura-chan?" inquired Tomoyo. "I am—" "Good afternoon Tomoyo-chan! How are you? I haven't seen you in such a long time. What brings you to visit me today?"

The door opened and a handsome young man with black jet hair and cerulean coloured eyes greeted Sakura. "Eriol, this is Kinomoto Sakura and Sakura-chan, this is Hiiragizawa Eriol." Tomoyo introduced.

"Nice to meet you Kinomoto-san." " Nice to meet you too Hiiragizawa-kun." As they shook hands, Sakura felt calluses on Eriol's palm.

So he isn't a soft-handed noble as I suspected. That sure is interesting. 

Just then, the Academy bell chimed and Sakura remembered a retest that she had to take.

"I am so sorry. I have a retest to take. I have to go now. See you later." And with a wave at the pair standing in the doorway, Sakura disappeared. "Hey! You were only here for a minute only! Sakuraaaa." Wailed Tomoyo "Gomen nasai! Tomoyo-chan. I will make it up to you next time." "But_—_"

Tomoyo gaze a great sigh and mock droop her shoulders. "So what did you think about her Eriol?" "She intrigues me. She had the Gift but I can't seem to pin point it. It seems to disappear whenever I locate it. This is unusual."

"You don't think that she has the Power? Li's Fire is also like that isn't it?" asked Tomoyo. "It is the same but I can't be sure until I have solid proof." Replied Eriol with a slight frown on his face. "Do you want _them_ to meet?" inquire Tomoyo, a sly look in her eyes.

"That will be arrange in good time." Replying with a secretive smile of his own.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: _'Sigh deeply'_ Oh! How I wish I own it but unfortunately in reality, I don't own CCS. _'Now to start wailing'_

A/N - Ahhh! Chapter Two finally! I hope you all will enjoy this chapter!

_Fire_, Water, Earth and _Air_ — Chapter 2 (3, 636 words)

………………………………………………

Sighing deeply, Sakura shuffle out of the examination room and into the inner courtyard. The inner courtyard of the Academy is enclosed on all sides by buildings. It was also the size of two large fields.

Pavilions and benches are placed surrounded by trees and flowers, giving the people sitting underneath it shade. Tall and lush bushes and shrubs obscure several benches, allowing its occupants some privacy to themselves.

Sakura walked towards her dormitory dejectedly. She had yet again, failed the test. Every test to do with the Gift, she would certainly fail.

Every time she tried to summon up the Gift the way the professor had said to, something disastrous would happen. Like the last time, she had blown out all the lights in the examination room.

This time however, she had made the professor's blond hair stand straight and stiff out in every direction. No matter how the professor tried to smooth it down, the hair just would not stay down. Sakura had at last been ordered out of the room with the professor screaming behind her.

"Sakura-chan, how did your test go?" called Tomoyo from a distance. Tomoyo crossed a patch of grass and caught up with Sakura. Seeing the expression on Sakura's face, she asked worriedly, "Oh, what went wrong today?"

Sakura retold the whole incident and ended, "But now that I think about it, the professor did look really comical. She won't be able to go out to the streets without anyone laughing at her." And Sakura started laughing hilariously at the image of the professor as it passed through her mind.

"Hey, what is all that commotion all about?" She pointed towards the crowd of girls in front of them. Even from a distance away, Sakura could hear the girls all-screaming delightfully. They were screaming something about "Li-sama!" and "Syaoran-sama!"

"You don't know? Ha! You must be the only girl in this Academy that doesn't know who Li Syaoran is. Ahem, let me explain, in that middle of those flock of noisy girls is the most handsome guy in the Academy. He is the son of the Li clan, the current caretaker of the Academy." Recited Tomoyo.

"He is? That is so cool. You get to know all the short cuts and secret places in the school!" gushed Sakura. Giving a sigh, Tomoyo said, "You are not getting the point."

"Is there a point?" Asked Sakura. "You are really dense sometimes you know Sakura-chan. The point is, he is the most popular guy in the Academy not to mention he is really filthy rich and handsome AND he has one of the mythical elements: Fire. Now what are you going to do?"

"Huh? Do what?"

Sakura had a frown on her face as she tried to think what is she supposed to do.

Giving an audible sigh, Tomoyo said, "You know, chase after him like the rest of the girls are doing," Tilting her head to one side as she thought, she answered Tomoyo. "I don't see any reason why I should chase after him. He is as you have said, very popular and thus he will have many girls after him right?"

At Tomoyo's affirmative nod, Sakura continued on. "Then should I also go after him, I will have a lot of rivals right? Then my chances of capturing his heart will be greatly reduce and I have to spend more effort to win him from the others. That is too much hard work, and I am after all a very lazy person! Anyway, I do not think that he will be my type."

Sakura gave Tomoyo a big, wide smile that Tomoyo returned. "You are one of a kind Sakura-chan." Sakura look at Tomoyo suspiciously as she asked Tomoyo, "Is that a compliment or a insult?" "Of course it is a compliment."

And she slung an arm across Sakura's shoulder. "Tomoyo-chan, I am still curious to know how Li Syaoran looks like. Come on, let's go!" As Sakura ran towards the crowd, Tomoyo shook her head and with a smile playing on her lips, she ran after Sakura.

……………………………………………………

The crowd surrounding Li Syaoran was near the stone circle located in the middle of the courtyard. It had North, South, East and West carved into the stone. An arrow was also carved onto it and it was pointing the direction of North.

On the east side of the inner courtyard are the Academy's classrooms and on the West side is the cafeteria and other leisure rooms like the library. The North and South sides were the boys and girls dormitories respectively.

As Sakura and Tomoyo neared the horde of girls, their screaming and giggling soon became unbearable. _I am sure everyone in the nearby buildings can hear this racket. These girls are so foolish. Why will a guy fall in love with a girl who screams every time he nears her? Can't they think for themselves?_

"Tomoyo? Who are these girls anyway? How come I don't recognise anyone of them?" questioned Sakura. "That's because these girls come from less wealthy family thus they cannot afford to enroll into this Academy even though they have the Gift." Said Tomoyo. _Oh, I see. I suppose not everyone is as privileged as me to have someone sponsor me._

After pushing her way through the horde of girls, Sakura finally got to the center where Li Syaoran was. She studied him. He had russet hair and tan skin. He was a head taller than her too.

She frowned. She did not like people who were a head or more taller than her. _I do not care if you call me weird. I just don't like it._ _I suppose he _is_ handsome. _Sakura reluctantly thought to herself.

A ginger haired girl, in her haste to speak to Li Syaoran, shoved Sakura aside. And Sakura, with her forgotten cup of chocolate in her hand, fell towards Syaoran. Screams of "Li Syaoran we love you!" Immediately died as everyone took in the sight of Syaoran's chocolate covered jacket. Murmurs began as girls gave Sakura nasty looks.

"Ah! I am so sorry—!" apologised Sakura immediately. But her voice died abruptly when she saw his expression.

_I am so dead. Sakura, you clumsy girl! Now, look what you have done!_ "I want you to pay for a new jacket." Said Li as he looked on at Sakura coldly and haughtily. "What—!" Exclaimed Sakura.

"You heard me old woman. Or are you deaf?" replied Li in his, what Sakura has started to think is his trademark voice, wintry and devoid of emotions. "You dim-witted man! Who are you calling old woman and deaf! Of course I heard you. You brazen, pompous and unreasonable man!"

At this angry speech, there were collective gasps from the girls. _And you all shut up! Brainless girls!_ Sakura felt smug as she saw surprise dart across his face.

In a second later, it was gone. _He has excellent_ _control over his emotions. I will give him that._

With a smirk on his face that made Sakura feel like slapping him, he said jadedly, " I don't care what you say about me. All I care now is for you to pay for a new jacket that would cost—."

"Syaoran-sama! Do not ask _her_ to pay for it. I will gladly do it for you!" spoke a brunette haired girl. This started a chain or unrelenting chorus of "Syaoran-sama! Pick me instead!" And, in their excitement, they started pushing and shoving their way towards their _beloved_ Syaoran.

This time however, Syaoran did not bother to hide his furious expression.

_Yeah right. Beloved my foot._

In the confusion, Sakura managed to find Tomoyo in the mob and whisks her away as quickly as possible. But before she left, she turned around and said to Syaoran, "Have fun!" And with a wink and cheery wave, she left him behind. All the way, feeling a pair of furious eyes boring through her back.

………………………………………………

"Sono, please get me all the information and background of a person named Sakura." Said Syaoran. He started feeling livid again at the thought of that _girl_.

_How dare she spill chocolate onto his jacket! It still stank of the smell and that was after several washes and spells of removing odour. Not only that, she also went as far as insulting him. Never mind that it was he who started insulting him. If I let her off like this without some sort of punishment, I will never live it down with Eriol. _Rubbing his temples, he tried to think of an idea before Sono appeared with information on her, hence interrupting him.

"Here is the information that you wanted Syaoran-sama. Would you like me to read it out for you?"

At Syaoran's nod, Sono continued, "She is an orphan from Lady Harashi's orphanage. When Elder Mage Syusuke visited the orphanage, he decided to sponsor Miss Sakura. But till this day, Miss Sakura has not shown any sign that her Gift is powerful. Her Gift is also not sufficient enough for her to pass the tests."

"That will be enough. You can leave it on my desk. Thank you Sono." Spoke Syaoran. Sono knew a dismissal when he heard one and bowed and left the room quickly.

"Orphan and commoner huh? Now that is interesting news…" murmured Syaoran.

………………………………………………

"Yay! Lessons are over for the day!" announced Sakura gleefully, jumping and skipping in the hallways. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she turned her head and found Tomoyo's finger poking her cheek.

Sakura puffed out her cheeks and said, "Mou! Tomoyo-chan! Stop doing that. You have been doing that since the start of the day! When will you stop?"

Tomoyo grinned and replied, "I continued doing it because you kept on falling for the same trick!" Laughing at herself for falling for the same trick countless of times, Sakura step back quickly and crashed into someone.

"Oof!" exclaimed Sakura in surprise. She lay there, on top of the person, blinking her eyes in surprise.

"Get off me pig. You are very heavy." Growled a very familiar voice.

_No way! That voice could not belong to that person right? Right?_ She scrambled to her feet, heart sinking as she realised that the person she had fell on top of was no other than Li Syaoran.

_Why am I so unlucky! Hey, wait. Did he just call me a pig and implied that I am fat!_

"Who are you calling fat! Are the only things that come out from your mouth insults? You are so intolerable!" And for good measure, she added in a well-aimed kick at his ankle.

But it seemed to have no effect what so ever. Again, with the insufferable smirk of his, he drawled, "Of course not. It is only to you that I say insults to. Do you want to know why?"

Looking at Sakura's angry expression, he laughed and his voice hardened, "That is because you are a commoner and an orphan. Who knows? Maybe you are a _whore's_ daughter."

When the words had fully sunken in, Sakura felt dazed and surprised. That was before she felt red-hot anger rushing through her veins and she lifted a hand to slap him. Feeling proud, he smirked at her surprised and shocked expression on her face.

_Wha—!_ Suddenly, the air thickened and he saw that her pupils had reduced to pinpoints and that there was cackling in the air. He felt the now familiar sense of the Power. It seemed to be coming from Sakura. He also noticed that there were tears collecting in her eyes. _Ahh! I did not mean to make her cry. Surely that few words could not hurt her so muc—_ His thought was abruptly cut of as he unconsciously blocked her slap.

All of a sudden, the feeling of Power was gone and the air was not sizzling anymore. Sakura pupils returned to normal size and she felt very confused. _What had she done? Why can't she remember anything?_ Feeling extremely confused and angry, she ran down the hallway, disappearing around the bend. Syaoran was also feeling confused. He had a frowned on his face.

_She cannot have one of the Powers. She is just a commoner she—. Never mind about that. I had clearly sensed the Power in her. It was just spilling out like uncontrollably. And with there is also the threat of _**him**_! I had better inform the board members about my suspicions._ He left the place in a hurry, going to a place restricted to outsiders.

'_I see I do not need to arrange a meeting. That is good. However, we have just received news that _**he**_ might be attacking Syaoran as Syaoran has Fire. Now, _**he** _may go after Sakura as she is easier prey.'_

'_That is worrying news Eriol. I will try to find her as soon as possible and bring her to you for protection until she learn how to use her Powers.' 'Yes. That will have to do. Please find her as quick as possible. I am worried about her.' 'I am too.'_ After canceling the speaking spell with Eriol, Tomoyo started running down the way Sakura went.

………………………………………………

Sakura ran and ran, turning left and right, not knowing where she was going. _I am going to get lost. Ahhh, who cares? _Suddenly she was at a dead end. In front of her was a frosted glass door. Sakura could just make out a lot of green on the other side. Curious, she opened the door and it was like she had stepped into another world.

There were many Sakura trees around, with their flowers in full bloom. Carpet grass carpeted the underneath, as shrubs with large crimson flowers the size of her palm dotted what seemed most likely to be a greenhouse. Sakura sat on the ground with her back leaning onto a wall. She hugged her knees to her chest as she gazed at a nearby torch's flame burning merrily away. _A whore's daughter huh? Is that all I am? _

Out of the blue, a man suddenly materialised in front of her. _What in the world?_ The person wore a cloak that covered his clothes and an oversized hood kept his identity a secret. Darkness seemed to shroud his very being.

"Who are you? Where is Syaoran?" said the stranger in a warm and pleasant voice that was soothing to the ears. _Hey! Why am I thinking these thoughts?_ Although this person's voice and Li Syaoran's voice are totally different, she felt that these two people were very alike. At the thought of Li, Sakura felt irritated.

This thus led her to say some reckless words. "I should be the one asking who are you and not the other way round. And speaking of the question who are you, why did you materialised out of nowhere? Don't you know it is against the rules? Since you know how to materialise, go and find _Li_ yourself!"

Somehow, Sakura felt as if he was raising his eyebrow at here and was scrutinizing her. He asked, "Are you always this rude to strangers?" At this, Sakura glared at him. "No, only to Li and people who remind them of him." Answered Sakura brusquely.

"Oh? You must be the first girl to not like him." His eyes turned hard and distant, as if he was thinking of the past. "His was always such a hit with the women. It is a wonder why you aren't enamored by him."

All of a sudden, the atmosphere turned dangerous and the air tightened. It was suddenly hard to breathe and Sakura stepped back apprehensively. _What is happening here?_

"You have the Power? And you are untrained. How did you slip past the Lis?" He took a step towards Sakura.

"That is unimportant. It will be easier for me to kill you. And as you die, you can curse the Lis for not finding you first and subsequently training you to protect yourself against me. Not that it will help you mind." All these words were said in a conversational tone.

Sakura could not help but shiver. Only an insane person could talk about killing someone in a conversational tone. _Who was this guy exactly? And what kind of man is she dealing with. For Kami's sake, she did not even know him!_ Sakura tried to calm her nerves down but her voice shook as she said, "Who…Who are you? And what do you want?"

"What I want?" he said with an insane laugh. "What I want is your Power!" And with a flick of his hand, Sakura was picked up by an unseen hand and thrown to the left. She hit the wall with a loud thud. Trying not to past out, Sakura struggled to her feet. _I have got to stand so I can escape from this madman! _

"It is useless girl. You should just give up and let me kill you. It will be easier for you and me." he whispered.

"It is too bad. I will not let you kill me without a fight!" shouted Sakura. With a burst of strength, she sprinted toward the door. "You are not going anywhere!" A water blast out of nowhere appeared and hit Sakura on the shoulder.

Sakura gasped. The pain was just excruciating and her terror was overwhelming her. _Am I going to die here?_ She stumbled in mid stride and crumpled to the ground. "And now for the finishing blow—" before he could finish his sentence, the door blasted open.

………………………………………………

"Are you sure? She was just a lowlife commoner, only to do work unfit for us. How could she, when nobles have failed, have the Power? Are you by any chance mistaken?" said one of the old men that made up the seven board members of the Magic Association.

"I am telling you, I felt the power too strongly to be mistaken—" said Syaoran before stopping in mid speech. Just now, he had sensed the arrival of **him.** _Where is he?_ He sent out his Fire and combed through the Academy. _There he is! I have found him._ Through his Fire, he saw **him** and that girl, Sakura.

_Damn it…_And with that thought, he rushed out of the room and to the greenhouse.

………………………………………………

Syaoran blasted the door open with Fire. With fire still licking at the charred edges of the door, Syaoran stride into the greenhouse. "Do not come any further or else I will kill this girl." **he **snarledat Syaoran.

Syaoran ignored those words and sent a fireball towards **him**. **He** countered it by dowsing it with water.

**He** forgot all about Sakura and his threat to kill her as **he** honed in on Syaoran. Sakura was left gritted her teeth as she fought waves of dizziness. It threatened to make her lose consciousness.

They were of equal strength. Every attack **he** sent, Syaoran would counter it effortlessly. And with every blast Syaoran sent, it would also be countered.

The battle would have continued on but the intervention of the Academy's defense team forced **him** to retreat. "I will be back and I swear to hurt everyone dear to you!" was what he screamed before materialising out of there.

………………………………………………

"Yue! Why was your prediction wrong!" **he** growled Yue remained silent, having nothing to say.

"Master, Yue's prediction is never wrong. And the prediction was also done during the full moon to get better results. It must be some strong Gift or Power that countered It." answered a monotonous masculine voice.

"Yes, you are right. Go and find out who is it. Yue will help you." **He** said coldly.

"Yes Master." The same monotonous voice answered.

………………………………………………

**Rukz **— Thanks for your review! You are the first reviewer you know. And by the way, your first guess is correct.

no.one.in.particular **—** I am delighted that you would like to read more of this story. I hope this chapter will also make you think! And thanks for that correction of the last sentence should read "that will be arrangED in..." I also love your name you used for reviewing!

**eliza-morgan22** — I hope this chapter does not disappoint you! Thanks for reviewing!

?gentltemen alliance free?... — Jin, I am so disappointed in you. Fancy the Queen of Composition spelling _Gentlemen_ wrong. Unfortunately, Ya guess is wrong too! Sorry if I was misleading you in the first chapter.

**Firephoenixia — **Thanks for your compliment. I am so dreadfully sorry if some of my sentence structures are a bit weird. I hope this chapter does not disappoint you!

**Dbzgtfan2004** — Thank you for calling my story a 'cute and cool' one. I am thrilled you think that way. Just curious, what does your name **Dbzgtfan2004** means anyway? And Sakura and Syaoran forever too! 

**Lanowen** — Delighted that you thought my story was good enough to be in that category. I promise to work on the sentences and the describing. Thank you for reviewing!

………………………………………………

A/N - A **big** **Thank** **You** (Gosh! I can't seem to stop saying that!) to all those who reviewed the first chapter. Feel free to give me any **_comments_**,**_ advice_**,**_ suggestions _**or**_ questions_** for this story as you review. I am trying to aim for 10 reviews per chapter. Please help me out here. **Onegai!** If you want to know about the status of the next chapter, go to my profile and check it out there. And of course, please **_review_**!

Otheru!

—Rheia


End file.
